L'héritier de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les années passent. Tout change et rien ne change. Une nouvelle boucle se ferme. Un espoir s'est éteint et un autre s'éveille à la vie. Et au milieu de tout cela un pirate continue de tracer sa route, éternel et vulnérable.
1. Chapter 1

_Parce que le film m'a laissée sur ma faim, je tente ma suite à moi !_

**1.**

Sortant de téléportation, l'_Arcadia_ permit alors à ceux présents sur la passerelle d'apercevoir la Terre, qu'il aurait fallu à présent rebaptiser « la planète verte ».

Moulée dans une combinaison rose qui rendait un bel hommage à sa sculpturale silhouette, la seconde du cuirassé battant pavillon pirate se tourna vers son capitaine, sa propre blondeur en opposition avec celui vêtu de noir sous la cape de suie doublée d'écarlate.

- Exactement trente ans depuis notre dernière localisation ici, Albator. Le temps continue de faire son œuvre sur cet univers qui nous entoure. La Terre renaît lentement, les océans ont gagné du terrain !

- Il n'était que temps que nous arrivions, murmura Mimay, la pâle et longiligne Niflung. Le temps est bien ce qui manque à Yama.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ tressaillit.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Vas vite auprès de lui !

Pivotant d'un bloc et quittant rapidement la passerelle, Albator laissa les portes claquer derrière lui alors qu'un pesant silence s'y était instauré, la mort planant partout dans le vaisseau.

* * *

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ aurait pu passer pour le frère ou le clone de Yattaran tant il y avait des similitudes dans leur haute et massive silhouette, sauf que le premier dissimulait sous une longue blouse blanche un physique de déménageur tout en muscles.

- Tu arrives à point nommé, capitaine, le gamin n'a plus que quelques instants.

Le grand pirate balafré ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil amusé, les années écoulées ayant fait en sorte que Yama soit désormais de loin son aîné alors que sa propre ligne de vie était figée dans le temps depuis celui de la Guerre du Retour.

Dans le lit de la chambre d'hôpital, à l'approche de la cinquantaine qu'il n'atteindrait jamais, Yama n'était plus que l'ombre du fringuant jeune homme qui était un jour monté à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

La maladie l'avait quasiment réduit à l'état de squelette, parcheminé sa peau précocement ravagée par les rides, et sa respiration sifflante soulevait précipitamment le drap alors que l'air donnait l'impression de devoir lui manquer à chaque instant de gagné.

- Cette fois, nous y sommes, Albator, haleta-t-il.

- Et j'ai fais comme je m'y étais engagé : je t'ai ramené vers la Terre. C'est toi qui l'as sauvée, jadis, et un jour elle aura retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan !

- Je le savais. Les fleurs ont toujours été les plus fortes ! Ce qu'elle est belle, verte de cette végétation qui la nourrit, l'oxygène ! souffla l'agonisant en tendant une main fébrile vers la planète sur laquelle s'était levé le volet du hublot de la chambre. Nous n'avons pas voyagé en vain, Albator, elle est toujours là, notre planète chérie.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours cette clique de pourris de Gaïa qui décide de son sort, siffla le grand pirate balafré. Je vais à nouveau m'en occuper et cette fois je balayerai cette bande de fous furieux !

Les doigts décharnés de Yama se refermèrent sur le poignet du capitaine de l'_Arcadia _alors qu'il vrillait sur lui son unique œil valide.

- Nous ne sommes pas revenus pour reprendre ce combat, stérile comme l'était la Terre, avant. Enfin, je veux parler de toi, moi je ne serai bientôt plus là… Je ne t'ai pas supplié de me ramener ici pour risquer à nouveau la vie de l'équipage… et encore moins la sienne, si précieuse, elle qui plus encore que les fleurs représente l'espoir de ce monde !

- Je verrai quoi faire, plus tard, marmonna entre ses dents Albator.

Il adressa un petit sourire à Yama que les dernières forces semblaient quitter à vue d'œil.

- Aie la paix au cœur, mon ami. La Terre est toujours là et elle guérira un jour entièrement et quand ce jour arrivera ses enfants pourront revenir.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ce à quoi tu t'es engagé durant notre vol pour revenir ?

- Non, je t'y enterrerai, auprès de ton grand frère.

- Merci, soupira Yama avec soulagement.

Des spasmes agitèrent le corps léger et fragile. Il rouvrit néanmoins l'œil, une ultime détermination y brillant.

- Il y a une chose que j'aurai voulu savoir, enfin…

- Quoi donc ? fit Albator, qui devinait pourtant parfaitement la question qui allait être posée.

- Toi et moi avons aimé Myna. Et elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire… Le petit Alban, il est duquel de nous deux ?

- De toi, mentit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ pour que son ami parte dans la paix la plus complète.

De fait, le soulagement faisant disparaître les crispations de souffrances du mourant, ce dernier tourna la tête vers la Terre qu'il apercevait au travers du hublot de la chambre.

- En ce cas, ce sera à lui que tu remettras la Terre, un jour. Tu me le jures ?

- Sur mon éternité ! promis Albator alors que Yama rendait son dernier soupir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Trente ans après la première tombe creusée sur une Terre balbutiante, une seconde l'avait été, juste à côté.

- J'aurais préféré une inhumation spatiale, voire à la viking, murmura le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. La Terre est encore tout sauf un endroit sûr !

- C'était la volonté de Yama, chuchota en retour Kei. Il souhaitait reposer auprès d'Ezra. La vie les a séparés, ils sont réunis dans la mort.

- Toujours aussi romantique, toi ! Yama est mort, le seul qui pouvait l'être, de façon presque naturelle à bord. Et il y a désormais Alban qui est le véritable espoir de notre groupe de damnés errants.

Kei fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir, à présent, capitaine ? Avons-nous des projets, un cap ?

- Yama m'a demandé de visionner le message qu'il a enregistré peu avant que la maladie ne le cloue au lit. Je le ferai dès demain. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as un sens de l'humour déplorable.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'humour !

- Oui, je savais. J'essayais d'être gentille !

- Si tu pouvais demeurer sérieuse, entre deux œillades, ça m'ira. Sinon, l'éternité sera encore plus longue qu'imaginé !

- Ah, tu as remarqué ?

- Avec les talons aiguilles de tes cuissardes martelant le sol, difficile de ne pas te voir venir ! Mais la gaudriole ne nous concerne plus.

En dépit du recueillement ambiant, la blonde seconde se permit un rire à voix très basse.

- J'espère que tu répèteras cela à Alban, pour lui expliquer comment il est venu au monde. Au fait, merci, Albator.

- De quoi donc ?

- D'avoir dit à Yama qu'il était le père de ton fils ! Le doute l'a toujours habité. En fait, jusqu'à ce mensonge, personne ne savait vraiment lequel de vous deux…

- Et il avait besoin de partir tranquillement. Il n'allait plus venir me disputer cette paternité, je ne risquais rien à lui mentir !

- Mais c'était important, insistant Kei. Ça, c'était vraiment très gentil.

- Je ne le suis pourtant pas. Je suis une raclure de pirate, maudit, perdu, et sans plus aucun avenir. Je n'avais donc rien à perdre. Et je me fous du quotidien, il a une fâcheuse tendance à être banal et répétitif au possible ! gronda Albator en retournant vers la navette qui l'avait amené sur le sol terrestre.

Mais battant en retraite, le grand pirate balafré revint vers la tombe fraîchement creusée, écartant la terre pour glisser une fleur sur le monticule.

- Maintenant, rentrons à bord, c'est le seul endroit sauf que nous ayons, tous ! Il l'a toujours été, et cela se confirme encore en ce jour.

- Il faudra aussi le dire au petit, glissa encore Kei.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela lui fasse très plaisir… A-t-il vraiment besoin de savoir ? Il est déjà le fils de tous à bord !

- C'est essentiel ! Alban a treize ans, il n'est que temps qu'il sache !

* * *

Docile au boîtier de commande, le robot polissait consciencieusement le sol.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fonctionnerait, Toshiro !

- Mais, Alban, je n'ai jamais douté de ton sens de la mécanique. Beau travail, cliqueta le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Quel sera ton prochain projet ?

- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avoua l'adolescent en fourrageant dans ses boucles couleur de caramel. Et puis, ça dépendra de mes corvées et de ma formation. Le capitaine a dit que j'avais à assurer plus de responsabilités à bord.

- Oui, je sais. Tu grandis, Alban. Le temps est venu pour de grands changements.

De la tristesse illumina les prunelles vertes du jeune garçon.

- Si ce sont des bouleversements comme la mort de Yama, je n'en veux pas !

- Personne ne décide de ce genre de choses, remarqua Toshiro. La première des choses sera de savoir si nous restons dans ce quadrant ou non.

- Crois-moi, tu seras le premier au courant, jeta Albator depuis le seuil de la salle. Alban, tu n'as pas des tâches à ton programme ?

- Je vais m'occuper de la maintenance des radars…

- Est-ce que Kei t'a convaincu ? reprit Toshiro une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées sur Alban.

- Je crains qu'effectivement ce ne soit inévitable… Tout n'est qu'illusions, je ne sais pas si certaines vérités sont bonnes à dire !

- Tu ne peux pas garder plus longtemps le silence sur un sujet aussi sérieux et sensible ! Alban est assez grand pour comprendre.

- Je sens que de durs lendemains se préparent, à plus d'un titre !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Mimay déposa un verre de vin devant celui qui était son confident depuis des décennies.

- Joli discours, sur ta planète natale. Mais tu savais déjà quelles étaient les décisions à prendre. Tu les as prises. Je peux être au courant ? Contrairement à ce que tu as affirmé à Kei, tu as déjà visionné le testament de Yama, c'est bien ça, juste après son décès ?

- Oui, mais ça ne clarifie pas du tout notre situation. Il demande des choses impossibles. Cependant, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Je dois vraiment y réfléchir.

- Et, concernant les rumeurs qui nous ont fait revenir, en plus de la maladie de Yama ?

- Je crains qu'elles ne soient avérées. Je le sais, au plus profond de moi.

- Vas-tu enfin tout me dire ?

- Oui… Je dois à la fois tenter de croire aux désormais jeunes dirigeants de Gaïa, et protéger la Terre des Walkyries !

- Pas elles ! Elles sont maîtresses de la matière rouge ! paniqua la Niflung.

- Je sais… Et elles viennent réclamer le sanctuaire renaissant ! Sauf que je préfèrerais de très loin les avoir en face de moi que de devoir dire toute la vérité à Alban !

- Tu t'es toi-même enferré dans une situation inextricable, remarqua Mimay.

- Pourtant, à l'époque, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, à commencer pour la protection de ce nouveau-né. Ensuite, comment expliquer à un si petit enfant notre situation d'errance sans fin, le fait que nous ne vieillissons pas, tous les dangers de notre quotidien ? D'ailleurs, Zéro lui-même n'a jamais compris comment Myna avait pu attendre un enfant de moi, ça doit être là que Yama a pris, sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, la relève – que ça lui plaisait profondément de le considérer comme sien.

- Et tu as laissé perdurer ce doute, pour tous, poursuivit Mimay.

- Tout paraissait presque normal, un petit mousse à bord, que chacun à sa manière avait pris sous son aile ! Alban s'en est plutôt bien accommodé toutes ces années !

- Mais à présent, il est grand, en âge de se poser toutes les questions, et d'avoir des réponses !

- J'irai le voir ce soir, conclut Albator, lugubre.

* * *

Ne pouvant plus différer l'entretien, comme énoncé, Albator s'était rendu à l'appartement occupé par Alban.

- Nous avons à parler… Je ne peux plus ignorer à quel point tu as grandi, et que tu as quasiment ta place d'homme à prendre à ce bord. Tu auras plus de tâches, plus de responsabilités… Mais la première des choses qu'il faut que je t'avoue…

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune garçon.

- Tu es mon père. Ça, il y a longtemps que je le sais !

- Mais… hoqueta Albator, interloqué comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie !

- C'est Doc qui me l'a dit, il y a quelques années. Je l'avais cependant deviné depuis un bon moment. Mais ça me plaisait assez d'être l'oisillon chéri par tout le monde ! Yama et toi, vous vous ressembliez tellement, c'est comme si vous ne faisiez qu'un, et moi je vous avais à tour de rôle !

- Tu aurais surtout dû avoir ta maman auprès de toi bien plus longtemps, mais elle est tombée au combat, en protégeant Yama. Il ne t'en a que plus aimé par la suite.

- C'est vrai qu'il était bien plus démonstratif que toi, releva l'adolescent.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dévoiler mes sentiments. Je t'ai vu grandir, t'inspirer du meilleur de chacun à bord, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de m'y prendre avec toi. Il y avait si longtemps que j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir de rejeton ! Ici, sur l'_Arcadia_, ce n'est pas vraiment une existence pour un enfant, je préférais, quelque part, que tu te sentes libre de toute attache. C'était une mauvaise décision, il m'aura fallu treize ans pour le réaliser !

- Je ne me plains pas. J'ai une très grande famille à ce bord, c'est beaucoup plus que bien des enfants de mon âge ! Par contre…

- Oui, Alban ?

- Maintenant que Yama n'est plus, on pourra un peu plus se connaître ?

- Tout à l'heure, je te parlais de tes responsabilités à venir. Mais, en réalité, il n'est que grand temps que je prenne les miennes ! Je dois cesser de dissimuler ton existence, même si ça va singulièrement te compliquer la vie ! Cependant, au vu de la tournure que risque de prendre les événements, ce sera peut-être malgré tout un bienfait ! J'ai d'importantes décisions à prendre, ça va engager notre futur immédiat, et tu en fais partie intégrante. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, mais il me faudra me pardonner mes maladresses.

- Nous apprendrons ensemble.

Albator effleura fugitivement la joue du jeune garçon.

- Yama a toujours eu raison : tu es un garçon exceptionnel !

- Je le dois à toute ma grande famille !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Équitable, le temps avait aussi fait son œuvre sur le Conseil des Sages de Gaïa. Les barbons avaient cédé la place à une génération plus jeune, mais la ligne de conduite n'avait pas changé et l'ennemi d'avant était bien toujours le même.

Karvyn, le leader du Conseil guetta du regard le signe de tête de confirmation de Neski le secrétaire de l'assemblée.

- C'est donc bien officiel, l'Observatoire de Mars a envoyé ses relevés : l'_Arcadia_ est de retour, déclara Karvyn au groupe de quinquagénaires.

- Le cuirassé est demeuré une semaine en orbite de la Terre. Depuis, il vole aux alentours, sans encore prendre de direction précise, ajouta Neski.

- On ne se débarrassera donc jamais de ce fichu pirate ?

- Il semblerait, grommela Vaélysse, la seule femme du Conseil. Mais, pour une fois, il ne sera pas notre priorité. L'autre information est-elle également authentifiée ?

- Oui, ce nuage non identifié de matière rouge poursuit sa progression. Il a déjà avalé plusieurs planètes sur son passage. Et si rien ne le dévie de sa trajectoire, il atteindra la Terre d'ici trois mois.

- Mais surtout, la colonie de Miridaï se trouve aussi sur sa route, intervint Locard. Il va falloir l'évacuer. Et le plus grand danger vient davantage de l'_Arcadia_ qui rôde que de cet étrange nuage.

- Nous allons devoir aviser, pour ces deux sujets.

- Le colonel Germon va s'occuper de l'_Arcadia_. Voilà trente ans qu'il ravitaille régulièrement, cela signifie qu'il y a toujours un être biologique mortel à son bord, voilà la faiblesse à exploiter lors de ces haltes !

Voté à l'unanimité, le point clôtura la séance à huis clos.

* * *

En plus de sa formation en tant que membre d'équipage, Alban suivait également l'enseignement de Toshiro.

Mais bien heureusement, les instants n'étaient pas tous sérieux, quoique.

- Je n'ai jamais été si satisfait de contrôler les caméras du bord. Voir la tête de ton père valait son pesant de cacahuètes ! Il croyait te surprendre et ce fut tout l'inverse !

- Je l'aurais bien laissé parler encore un peu, mais ça n'aurait pas été très correct, avoua l'adolescent.

- Cela ne l'avait surtout pas été de sa part de garder un tel secret ! se révolta légèrement le Grand Ordinateur.

- A l'époque, Doc m'avait déjà détaillé son raisonnement. Les pirates ne sont pas vraiment faits pour avoir une famille. Et inutile de fournir plus d'armes contre soi en rendant les nouvelles publiques.

- Ou pire, qu'elle ne filtre involontairement, concéda Toshiro. Avant l'arrivée de Yama, on ne s'arrêtait jamais, c'était beaucoup plus simple ! Quoi, tu ne lui en veux vraiment pas ?

- Toshy, je suis né sur un cuirassé pirate ! Et même s'il a gardé ses distances, il a toujours été là. Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'étais le premier qu'il mettait en sécurité en cas d'alerte, avant d'aller sur la passerelle, même si le combat avait déjà commencé. Il y a juste une chose…

- Laquelle ? s'enquit doucement le Grand Ordinateur.

- J'aurais aimé avoir des souvenirs de ma mère. Mais je n'avais que quelques mois… Là aussi, papa devait redouter qu'un tel sort m'arrive si on me reliait à lui. Et à ce moment je n'étais pas encore capable de me défendre ! Là, on apprend à mieux se connaître. Je l'ai vu évoluer toutes ces années, et lui aussi. En fait, nous n'ignorons en réalité plus grand-chose l'un de l'autre ! Par contre, ça pourrait devenir bizarre au fil du temps, moi je vais continuer à grandir et lui ne vieillit pas !

- Ce n'est guère facile pour lui aussi, reconnut Toshiro. Yama était plus âgé que toi quand il est monté sur ce vaisseau, pour de mauvaises raisons, et il est un de plus que ton père aura vu mourir.

- Mais, comme le dit une vérité elle aussi éternelle : la mort n'est qu'un passage, un autre commencement !

- Oh, Yama ! jeta Alban en bondissant sur ses pieds pour faire face au spectre.

- Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais te serrer dans mes bras, Alban, mais je ne quitterai plus. Je suis moi aussi lié à ce vaisseau, indéfectiblement.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, souffla Alban en laissant libre cours à ses larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

De la main, Mimay effleura les protubérances de la colonne abritant l'âme de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu le ressens, toi aussi, fit-elle enfin.

- Oui. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, au bout du compte. Mais, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Son détachement émotionnel. Jusque là, il veillait avec soin sur Alban, mais il n'y impliquait pas son âme. Maintenant, il lui a entièrement ouvert son cœur, accepté de partager les sentiments les plus profonds et ça a brutalement décuplé ses inquiétudes pour le petit, exactement ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'éviter toutes ces années, expliqua la Niflung. La carapace qu'il s'était forgée s'est fissurée avec les fleurs de la renaissance de la Terre et là elle se fissure encore plus ! Tout ce qu'il a refoulé revient à la surface et ce n'est guère compatible avec sa réputation de pirate maudit ! Il s'en veut aussi, d'avoir justement enfoui le souvenir de la passion aussi brève que dévorante pour Myna – qui a presque brisé son amitié avec Yama puisqu'elle était le portrait craché de la Nami si chère à son cœur – pour considérer Alban comme un petit mousse et non comme le fruit de cet amour. Il a l'éternité pour lui, mais il ne pourra rattraper ces années où il l'a observé, protégé, mais pas aimé comme il l'aurait dû. Son cœur se ranime et ça lui fait peur !

- Il n'en avait plus l'habitude, ajouta Toshiro.

Mimay inclina positivement la tête, comme si elle avait affaire à un interlocuteur de chair et d'os.

- L'attitude d'Alban a changé, elle aussi, reprit-elle après un moment de silence.

- Bien qu'il s'en soit défendu, il a réalisé ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'un père, son exclusivité, et non aller de l'un à l'autre pour un peu de chaleur humaine. Et il l'exige à présent avec toute la vigueur de son jeune âge, développa à son tour Toshiro. Ces deux-là se sont croisés treize ans durant et là ils viennent de se trouver. Ça les renforce et ça les fragilise. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour ce qui s'annonce !

- Les Walkyries, la matière rouge, sans doute aussi destructrice que la noire voire plus ! frémit la Niflung. Elle a déjà rayé des mondes de la galactocarte, s'en nourrissant.

- Gaïa a multiplié les colonies et les stations spatiales ici, et dans les galaxies les plus proches. Tous ces petits univers sont directement menacés. Ils ne feront que ralentir ce nuage de sang qui atteindra ensuite la Terre. Albator n'a pas fini par épargner la Terre il y a trente ans, pour la laisser mourir à nouveau alors que sous peu elle pourra être repeuplée ! Tu as visionné le testament de Yama, bien que vu que son spectre va et vient, il aurait pu te le résumer lui-même !

- Il est demeuré bien naïf, notre Yama, même mort, commenta Mimay, sombre. Gaïa nous fait toujours pourchasser et il voudrait qu'on allie la surpuissance de l'_Arcadia_ à leurs vaisseaux pour tenter de contrer le nuage rouge des Walkyries !

- Le fond de l'idée n'est pas mauvais : lâcher la matière noire sur la rouge. Mais ça n'a aucune chance de marcher !

- Albator ne répétera surtout pas deux fois la même erreur, ajouta Mimay.

- Sauf si tu arrivais à le convaincre. Il n'y a guère autre chose à tenter, conclut Toshiro. Si nous devions perdre la Terre, autant activer dès cet instant nos oscillateurs !

* * *

Précédant son maître, Tori-San franchit les portes de l'une des salles d'entraînement et se posa sur une poulie.

Yattaran qui suivait des yeux les évolutions d'Alban tourna alors la tête vers son capitaine.

- Ton gamin est souple comme un singe. Il se balade là-haut de façon aussi aisée qu'au sol ! Je lui avais concocté un parcours corsé, mais il bondit, saute, tient en équilibre et se jette dans le vide sans la moindre peur.

- Il grandit, prend de l'assurance. Mais, quoi qu'il en pense, cet exercice est en réalité conçu pour qu'il soit très prudent au contraire !

- Le feu de la jeunesse. Tu ne l'arrêteras pas.

- Je veux juste qu'il ait en mains toutes les armes pour survivre. Un enfant naissant sur un vaisseau pirate torturé par son passé, c'est une aberration ! Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse lui offrir…

- Il ne demande rien de plus, remarqua le massif pirate. Cette vie n'a rien de normal ! Là, il la voit encore de ses yeux d'enfant. Plus tard, ça ne lui suffira plus.

- Est-ce que je dois envisager de l'entraîner pour d'éventuels abordages ? questionna Yattaran.

- Non. Pour l'instant, la défense du bord suffit amplement pour ses forces ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, il est encore bien trop jeune pour voler de ses propres ailes !

- Là, c'est le père qui parle, et non le capitaine…

- Je suis les deux pour Alban. Et il doit se soumettre à ces autorités. Quand cet oiseau sera revenu sur le plancher des vaches, dis-lui que nous allons voler du côté de Pluton et que jusque là il sera affecté en salle des machines.

- A tes ordres, capitaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

En dépit du temps écoulé, c'était toujours avec une certaine appréhension que Kei entra dans les appartements de son capitaine, les lieux chargés de la complicité entre l'Humain et la Niflung.

- Alors, on a un cap précis, cette fois ?

- Si : rester dans le coin et éviter les troupes de Gaïa te satisfait ?

- Je crains de devoir m'en contenter, en effet. Et je n'ai pas à relever que c'est folie pure ? En dépit des rêves utopiques de Yama, nous sommes de par notre condition même des ennemis que Gaïa ne voudra jamais nous voir qu'atomisés ! Ce que les Walkyries pourraient bien faire pour cette bande de gouvernants englués dans leurs propres convictions et œillères.

- Ce qui est tout à fait concevable, admit le grand pirate balafré. Mais si je ne peux me résoudre à la détruire, j'ai à faire en sorte que la Terre puisse accueillir les générations futures.

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ eut un petit reniflement amer.

- Gaïa s'est appropriée la résurrection de la Terre. Nous continuons de passer pour ceux qui l'ont noyée sous la matière noire. Quoi que nous fassions, nous demeurerons damnés pour l'éternité.

- Tu te trompes, Kei ! jeta soudain Mimay.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je crois que tu peux le deviner, rétorqua Albator avec dans l'œil un mélange d'ironie et de tristesse.

- En lâchant la matière noire sur la rouge, nous nous libérons au passage. Mais sans certitude de réussite !

- Bien. Et il y a Alban à bord. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le mettre volontairement en danger. Mais là je transgresse mes propres règles ! Alban n'a que treize ans. Etre né sur un cuirassé de guerre pirate est déjà un poids suffisamment écrasant pour ses jeunes épaules… Je ne veux pas le mener à la mort. Et je ne peux rien lui offrir de mieux que l'_Arcadia_. Pauvre gosse, être simple mousse et mourir avec l'équipage était bel et bien le moins pire que je pouvais lui donner ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui révéler une vérité qu'il n'ignorait en effet pas. Il ne quittera jamais le bord !

- Je vais sur la passerelle m'assurer que nous suivons notre cap, fit Kei en quittant l'appartement.

* * *

Mimay s'étant rendue au cellier pour ramener des réserves d'alcool, Albator vida le fond de la bouteille dans un verre pour en saluer le spectre apparu.

- Effectivement, nous ne trinquerons plus jamais… Alors, des objections à mes plans ?

- C'est toi le capitaine !

Yama eut un petit rire.

- Mensonge d'amitié, mais je connais désormais la vérité ! Comment ai-je pu croire qu'Alban était de moi ? J'ai vu en Myna le sosie de Nami, mais elle ne pouvait craquer que sur le plus mauvais des deux garçons ! Mais j'ai aimé cette illusion que je me suis moi-même créée. J'ai sincèrement aimé cet enfant. En revanche, son avenir a en effet toujours été des plus sombre ! Ton plan pourrait marcher, sauf que nous avons toutes les chances de finir en feux d'artifices spatiaux ! Alban a la confirmation de la vérité, il peut tout endurer !

- Non, tu idéalises à nouveau, contesta Albator. Et, même si ce fut le cheminement de seulement quelques semaines, je ne peux envisager froidement de le sacrifier !

- Tu as fait un sacré chemin. Rien à voir avec l'affolé sanguinaire qui envisageait de détruire les univers pour tout reconstruire sur les cendres renaissantes.

- Ça pourrait encore se faire, affirma paisiblement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Cela résoudrait les questions de Gaïa et des Walkyries du même coup !

- C'est moi qui ai le dernier détonateur ! rappela le fantôme de Yama.

- Et comme tu es mort, j'ai remis la main dessus !

Le spectre aurait pu devenir pâle comme un mort, s'il ne l'avait déjà été !

- Tu n'as donc renoncé à rien ?

- Je suis un peu obstiné de nature. Et vu les forces en face de moi, je devrai tout tenter. Je me suis servi de la matière noire, et j'ai failli détruire notre paradis perdu. Je recommencerai, presque sans hésiter, si j'ai la conviction qu'il y a une chance de le sauver, cette fois !

- Je suis naïf, mais tu es toujours aussi fou à lier !

- Capitaine sur la passerelle ! ordonna Yattaran par l'interphone.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un certain colonel Germon vient d'apparaître, à la tête d'une flottille de Gaïa, répondit Kei.

- Branle-bas de combat ! rugit Albator.

enfin te soigner, capitaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Mandaté par le Conseil des Sages, le colonel Vermon de la flotte de Gaïa commandait l'_Eréthée_, un des plus récents cuirassés sortis des chantiers navals.

Peu après son départ, l'escadrille qu'il emmenait avait fait la jonction avec une autre escouade de vaisseaux de guerre.

- Au vu des affrontements précédents, ça ne suffira pas, remarqua Syrelle qui le secondait.

- Voilà pourquoi nous n'aurons l'avantage que de l'effet de surprise, avec un coup de pouce du Gorion.

- C'est quoi ça ? Je pense ne jamais avoir entendu parler de ce cuirassé !

- Sans doute parce que ce n'est pas un bâtiment de guerre, quoique. Il a été pensé et conçu il y a un moment déjà, en vue d'un éventuel retour de l'_Arcadia_. Depuis qu'il se dirige vers Pluton, le Gorion a également pris cette direction, et l'y attend déjà.

- Tu as plutôt hâte d'en découdre avec ce vaisseau fantôme, fit Syrelle.

- J'ai une réelle chance de l'emporter, je ne vais certainement pas la gaspiller, siffla l'officier de la flotte de Gaïa. Et mon adversaire a commis la plus stupide des erreurs : revenir !

Rapide, invisible, la flottille avait poursuivi sa route vers Pluton.

- On dirait qu'ils ne comprendront jamais qu'en affrontement direct, ils n'ont aucune chance contre les rafales de nos canons ! aboya, non sans satisfaction Yattaran.

- Ils sont obstinés il faut le reconnaître, commenta son capitaine en se saisissant de la barre en bois de son cuirassé.

- Ils ont surtout fait des progrès technologiques, on n'a pas anticipé leur arrivée, gronda Kei qui était loin d'arborer le sourire confiant du massif pirate qui resserrait machinalement son bandana comme avant chaque action.

- On va quand même rappeler à Gaïa qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'un des anciens Deathshadows, siffla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ alors que le cuirassé ripostait aux tirs de toutes ses propres pièces.

- J'ai une communication entrante, prévint Toshiro.

- Colonel Vermon de la flotte de Gaïa, se présenta ce dernier. Je voulais que tu saches et que tu mettes un visage sur celui qui avait finalement mis un terme à tes errances !

- Mais bien sûr… Au moins, moi je sais qui je vais envoyer rejoindre ses ancêtres, rétorqua Albator. Les leçons du passé ne vous auront donc servi à rien !

Se glissant entre deux vaisseaux de l'escadrille de Gaïa, l'_Arcadia _les éventra de ses tirs.

Opérant une sorte de glissade, le cuirassé pirate fit face à celui de Vermon**, **s'apprêtant à une accélération brutale… mais demeura figé sur place !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? hurla le grand pirate balafré alors que toutes les lumières de la passerelle s'étaient éteintes et que plus un seul appareil n'avait le moindre vrombissement, le soudain silence pesant et inquiétant.

- Tous nos systèmes se sont éteints ! glapit Yattaran.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Une structure spatiale coupa son bouclier d'invisibilité, sorte d'araignée monstrueuse, rassemblant ses pattes démesurées pour projeter un tir unique qui perfora de part en part le cuirassé pirate comme un couteau rentrant comme dans du beurre.

- Ils ont visé la salle des machines ! jeta Kei.

- Bascule sur les batteries de secours, Toshiro, téléportation immédiate, n'importe où, loin d'ici ! aboya Albator. Ça va prendre du temps à l'_Arcadia_ pour se régénérer. Quels sont les dommages à la salle des machines.

- Elle est presque entièrement détruite. Je n'arrive pas à y joindre qui que ce soit, renseigna le Grand Ordinateur.

- Alban… souffla Albator en quittant en trombes la passerelle.

* * *

Entre les flammes et les explosions qui s'y produisaient encore, la salle des machines était transformée en vision d'enfer, les robots pompiers s'activant pour maîtriser les sinistres.

- Ne rentre pas là-dedans, capitaine ! gronda en pure perte Yattaran. Bon, je te suis, évidemment.

- Alban ! hurla son père alors que les sirènes d'alarme continuaient de couvrir ses appels.

Le spectre de Yama apparut.

- Les conduites de la section D se sont rompues et abattues au sol. Alban est coincé en dessous…

- Je le dégage de ces débris, et toi tu le sors de là, proposa Yattaran.

Albator adressa un regard inquiet au fantôme.

- Ce n'est pas bon, reconnut Yama. Pas bon du tout.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

A distance prudente, Kei et Mimay observaient le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui faisait les cent pas devant les portes de l'un des blocs opératoires de l'hôpital du bord.

- J'ai analysé avec Toshiro les enregistrements de cette bataille fulgurante. C'est la tête de la station araignée qui a mis hors service tous nos systèmes électroniques. Ce n'était pas un affrontement, c'était un guet-apens !

- Tu peux m'éviter tes observations, Kei ? Je n'en ai vraiment rien à battre en ce moment ! siffla Albator en s'arrêtant un instant à sa hauteur exhalant des effluves de fumée, de sueur et du sang de son fils.

Yattaran sortant d'une pièce voisine, le Mécanoïde infirmier se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai à m'occuper de vos brûlures, capitaine.

- Fiche-moi la paix, je vais très bien ! D'ailleurs, foutez tous le camp, vous avez sûrement quelque chose à faire !

Non sans un peu de soulagement, tous battirent en retraite.

* * *

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ ne menait guère plus large qu'eux lorsque, bien plus tard, il réapparut, porteur de nouvelles qui ne pouvaient que déboucher sur une colère noire de son interlocuteur borgne et balafré.

- Je ne peux pas sauver ton gamin, Albator, attaqua-t-il d'entrée, ayant quelque part, lâché le plus gros morceau !

- De quoi ? !

- Le vaisseau se répare, mais les installations sont d'origine. Il en va de même pour mon matériel médical. Et l'état d'Alban nécessite des soins que je ne peux lui prodiguer !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit pour lui, soupira Albator.

- Il faudra en trouver un… Car sans ces interventions particulières, il ne survivra pas ! insista le Doc que l'accablement du grand pirate balafré inquiétait plus qu'un coup de sang.

* * *

Mimay eut un petit soupir.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire pour le sauver ? murmura-t-elle enfin, ramassant et reposant à sa place tout ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait balayé sur son passage à son retour dans l'appartement.

- Nous n'avons que l'_Arcadia_. En fait, rien n'existe vraiment en-dehors de ce concentré d'univers. Il est devenu impossible pour nous d'avoir une place ailleurs…

- Que va-t-il se passer ? questionna encore la Niflung.

- Doc va faire ce qu'il peut, avec le matériel dont il dispose. Il va lui éviter de souffrir, jusqu'à ce que la fin arrive…

- Prentil, jeta Yama.

- C'est quoi, ça ? gronda Albator.

- C'est qui, rectifia le spectre. On a fait nos premiers pas dans le même bac à sable. Et nous ne sommes séparés qu'au jeune âge adulte, lui pour poursuivre des études de chirurgien et moi tenter de monter sur un certain vaisseau maudit pour y assassiner quelqu'un.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Il a ouvert une clinique privée sur la station spatiale qui accueille la colonie de Miridaï. S'il n'a pas changé, il devrait pouvoir faire discrètement rentrer Alban et s'occuper de lui.

- « s'il n'a pas changé », ironisa le grand pirate balafré. Décidément, ta naïveté me sidérera toujours. A croire que tu n'as rien appris de ces trente ans à ce bord !

- Il faut le contacter, insista Yama qui n'entendait pas plier, et de toute façon, étant mort il ne redoutait nullement les élans furieux d'Albator ! C'est la seule chance d'Alban !

- Et comment on le joint, ton ami des châteaux de sable ?

- Je vais aller lui parler, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas une crise cardiaque car je me souviens qu'il avait le cœur fragile, de façon héréditaire.

- Manquait plus que ça ! ragea le grand pirate balafré. Toi et tes relations foireuses !

- Au moins, j'ai des relations, moi !

* * *

Grommelant entre ses dents, Albator quitta l'appartement pour retourner à la chambre d'hôpital d'Alban.

« Comment pourrais-je bien prendre une telle décision ? Je ne peux absolument pas envisager de te laisser derrière moi ! Qui donc veillerait sur toi ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été très démonstration, c'est peu de le dire, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'éloignes de moi. D'ailleurs, quel avenir pourrait-il bien y avoir hors de l'_Arcadia _? Si ta vie doit déjà s'arrêter, je ne veux pas que ce soit loin de moi ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Kei leva les yeux sur son capitaine qui venait d'entrer sur la passerelle, n'osant un mot et tentant d'afficher un regard serein.

- Où en est l'_Arcadia_ de sa régénération ? jeta Albator d'une voix cinglante.

- C'est beaucoup plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire. On dirait que ce rayon inconnu a parasité la matière noire, lui ôtant de son pouvoir ! répondit la blonde seconde en combinaison rose, sur un ton monocorde.

La main sur une des poignées de sa barre, le grand pirate balafré demeura un long moment silencieux, personne sur la passerelle n'osant le rompre !

- Tu as dit l'autre jour que la tête de cette araignée spatiale avait mis HS tous nos systèmes électroniques ? reprit Albator. Qu'ont donné tes recherches, Toshiro ?

- Que Gaïa a développé sa technologie à un point inimaginable, je n'ai jamais réussi à rentrer dans les ordinateurs, qu'il s'agisse de ceux de la flotte ou du Conseil ! Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils ont utilisé, et donc…

- Et donc, ça nous rend aussi vulnérables la prochaine fois que lors de ce premier engagement ! rugit Albator en martelant la barre, brisant la poignée la plus proche, percevant parfaitement que les os de sa main volaient en éclats. Sur ce coup, c'est nous qui avons sous-estimé nos adversaires !

- Je suis désolé, glissa Yattaran. Je n'aurais jamais dû me rengorger !

- Tu as réagi comme à l'ordinaire. Et nous avions toujours disposé d'une légendaire suprématie depuis bien des décennies, temporisa Kei. Oui, nous étions bien trop en confiance… et le prix à payer fut atroce, ajouta-t-elle très bas en évitant le regard de son capitaine.

Légère, silencieuse, mais ne permettant à personne d'ignorer ses lumineux déplacements, Mimay se dirigea vers son ami qui dégageait d'insoutenables ondes de détresse.

- Nous avons à changer de cap, lança la Niflung. N'est-ce pas, Albator.

De la tête, ce dernier approuva.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! se récria Kei, ne retenant plus les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. On va abandonner Alban ? !

- Si tu crois que la décision fut facile, poursuivit Mimay en captant de façon presque magnétique le regard du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ comme pour l'empêcher de réagir de façon viscérale et violente, revenant sur sa détermination. Oui, on va laisser Alban à la clinique privée de ce Prentil sur Miridaï. Nous attendrons juste qu'il sauve Alban, ensuite nous irons le rechercher. Comme s'il était envisageable de l'oublier derrière nous !

- Mais on ne pourra peut-être pas revenir, hasarda Yattaran. On a réveillé toutes les forces de Gaïa, la partie va être serrée comme elle ne l'a jamais été ! Si on se repointe, en visible, quel que soit les coordonnées où nous réapparaîtront, nous allons déguster !

- Yattaran, la ferme ! intima Kei en lui jetant à la tête le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, à savoir une sorte de gros engrenage qui lui servait de presse-papier.

Rompant le lien entre la Niflung et lui, Albator fit face aux pirates présents sur la passerelle.

- Nous allons déposer Alban sur la station spatiale Miridaï. C'est ainsi et cela ne se discute pas !

* * *

Le cœur brisé, le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ avait assisté aux derniers instants entre son capitaine et le jeune garçon qu'il avait mis au monde treize ans plus tôt.

- Je dois m'occuper de son transfert, capitaine, il te faut le laisser, maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas, Doc ! Si seulement j'avais laissé mes sentiments se libérer au lieu de m'en remettre sur tous les pères de substitution que ce pauvre gosse s'est cherché ! J'ignorais que les maudits que nous étions avions assez de vie en nous pour la donner à l'amour survenu de la façon la plus inattendue ! Je crois que je n'ai pas cru, longtemps, qu'Alban était bien de moi. Yama et moi avons séduit Myna en même temps, elle nous a aimés en retour et tout fut si inextricable, d'où le doute sur la paternité de ce gamin… Et à présent, il ne reste plus rien ! En fait, j'ai toujours su que je n'aurais jamais dû rouvrir mon cœur, ça m'arrangeait bien d'être un fou furieux prêt à sacrifier les univers ! Maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû m'ôter le cœur, le jour de la naissance d'Alban, et le sceller dans un coffre afin que le moment venu l'_Arcadia_ lui revienne, bien que ce ne soit guère l'héritage dont un jeune homme puisse rêver ! Mais tous ces délires sont désormais inutiles, il n'y aura nulle relève, et aucun héritier à donner à notre malédiction… Yama, Alban, je les perds tous, les uns après les autres… Et moi je suis toujours là !

- Je l'emmène, insista le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Ne tente rien, sur un réflexe irraisonné, capitaine, je t'en prie.

- Comme si j'avais le choix… A bientôt, Alban. Je reviendrai, je te le promets, raccroche-toi à ma parole !

Albator caressa doucement le front de l'adolescent plongé dans un profond coma, sous assistance respiratoire, les os brisés et souffrant de brûlures et d'écrasements musculaires.

« Adieu, Alban », songea-t-il, réaliste, ne pouvant croire à un miracle.

- Je suis prêt à recevoir mon patient, fit dans la radio la voix de Prentil, le directeur de la clinique privée de la station spatiale de Miridaï.

- Je peux l'amener sur Miridaï… ? s'enquit le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, souffla Albator, désespéré et réalisant que la noirceur des treize décennies écoulées remontaient en lui après le trop bref espoir de lumière qui lui avait été apporté par un enfant, et qu'il avait rejeté, par ignorance et peur de redevenir humain justement.

A bout de forces, d'émotions, le corps rongé par les brûlures du sauvetage, trop de fumée avalée, des lacérations en se glissant entre les débris d'une salle des machines ravagée, Albator s'évanouit.

Doc Zéro ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

- Je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin te soigner, capitaine !


	10. Chapter 10

_Avertissement _: le flash-back de ce début de chapitre est celle du script du film, tel qu'il aurait dû initialement se terminer.

**10.**

_ - Ce monde est un cadeau. De Nami et d'Ezra._

_ Yama et Albator se tenaient face à face. Yama remarqua quelque chose : Albator semblait miroiter comme un mirage de chaleur._

_ Albator baissa son sabre dont il braquait le tout jeune homme et lui tendit l'oscillateur dimensionnel._

_ - Mais si l'humanité faillit de nouveau, tu sais quoi faire avec ça. Ce voyage, aussi, forme un cycle éternel. Aussi longtemps que vivra l'humanité, la légende du capitaine Albator vivra elle aussi Peut-être pour toute l'éternité. Mais n'oublie pas, si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je reviendrai, ou plutôt ce sera à toi de me retrouver dans la mer d'étoiles et de me ramener._

_ Et, avec ces derniers mots, Albator s'évapora, laissant derrière lui sa cape, son bandeau et le gravity saber._

_ Depuis le transmetteur du vaisseau, un message parvint à la passerelle déserte de l'Arcadia._

_ - Ici la fédération solaire. Ceci est un avertissement. Rendez votre vaisseau immédiatement. A tous les survivants, abandonnez vos armes, et sortez du vaisseau. Le silence sera interprété comme de la défiance. Nous n'hésiterons pas à ouvrir le feu._

_ Les moteurs en matière noire s'allumant l'Arcadia revint tout entier à la vie._

_ L'Arcadia s'étant ranimé, il se prépara à s'arracher au sol terrestre._

_ Yama avança et prit la barre. Une forme semble s'extraire des ténèbres et Mimay réapparut._

_ - J'ai donné ma vie à Albator. Je vis pour l'Arcadia._

_ L'Arcadia ayant complètement fini son autorégénération, la matière noire ayant une nouvelle fois entouré le vaisseau, s'y étant infiltrée pour pénétrer aussi tous les corps et les ramener à la vie, le sol trembla alors que le cuirassé reprenait son envol, laissant dans son sillage la flotte de Gaïa._

_ Un autre voyage commençait pour le vaisseau maudit et son équipage pourvu d'un nouveau capitaine. (*)_

- Mais je n'étais pas toi… Ça n'a pas fonctionné…

- Sans doute que ton âme n'était pas assez noire, préféra rectifier Albator. Tu as assisté à la renaissance de la Terre alors que moi je l'avais détruite ! Tu as fait un bon pirate.

- Il a pourtant fallu que Mimay m'amène sur sa planète, que j'y retrouve ton âme justement, pour te ramener à la place qui a toujours été la tienne ! Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que cela ait été le miracle que tu attendais !

- Je l'ai eu, plus tard, avec Myna, puis Alban… Là, c'est ce pauvre gosse qui ne me remerciera jamais d'être à l'origine de ses jours !

- Je vais effectivement libérer ce cuirassé de mon spectre et aller auprès de lui.

- Je te le confie, à nouveau.

- Et toi, sois très prudent. Gaïa a changé et sais désormais comment nous faire du mal.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui envisageais qu'on allie nos forces contre les Walkyries ? ironisa le grand pirate balafré.

- Je le pense toujours. On n'est jamais assez nombreux face à une menace commune.

- Je ne veux pas plus de Gaïa qu'ils ne veulent de moi. Je tenterai ma chance face à la matière rouge, le moment venu !

- Bourrique ! Au passage, je te conseillerais bien de ne plus te jeter dans une salle des machines au bord de l'implosion, ça t'a mis dans un sale état !

Pour toute réponse, Albator se contenta d'un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

* * *

- De n'avoir aucun besoin, ça permet de savourer d'autant plus les petites choses, remarqua Kei en reposant sa tasse de thé.

- J'admire ton calme, avoua Yattaran. Notre situation n'est guère brillante et toi tu savoures une boisson !

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant que nous reprenions notre vol, rétorqua la blonde.

- On s'est fait complètement surprendre, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Il y a intérêt, gronda Kei. L'_Arcadia_ se régénère peut-être, mais qu'il se fasse trouer comme du papier à mâcher n'est pas bon signe du tout ! Ajoute à cela qu'on n'arrive plus à anticiper l'arrivée des vaisseaux de Gaïa, et on peut dire qu'on est mal embarqué !

- Et ça risque d'aller en empirant, prédit Mimay en rentrant dans la salle faisant office de cantine et de salon de détente. On devrait partir très loin d'ici, mais c'est tout l'inverse qui s'annonce.

- Des nouvelles du capitaine ? s'enquit Kei.

- Il dort encore. Il y a du saké ?

Et Yattaran fit glisser la bouteille vers la Niflung.

* * *

(*) Merci à The Beautiful Cleopatra qui, à l'époque, a traduit l'intégralité du script du film, dont le final est ici repris à ma sauce


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Le colonel de l'_Eréthée_ avait fait son rapport auprès du Conseil des Sages de Gaïa.

- L'_Arcadia _n'a rien vu venir, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus percer son bouclier d'invisibilité. Il a disparu je ne sais où. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau et explorer minutieusement ses positions de repli éventuelles.

- En tout cas, le plan s'est révélé efficace, remarqua Vaélysse.

- Vous auriez dû faire viser directement la passerelle, gronda Karvyn, ça nous aurait débarrassé de toute cette bande de pirates ! Là, le cuirassé d'Albator est sûrement à nouveau en parfait état !

- Oui, et il ne se fera pas surprendre deux fois, ajouta Neski en pianotant toujours sur son clavier pour composer en direct le compte-rendu de la réunion.

- Je doute qu'il trouve la parade pour empêcher que nous éteignions à nouveau tous ses systèmes, insista Vermon. J'augmenterai d'ailleurs le niveau de l'onde de frappe et ça lui prendra plus de temps pour basculer sur ses batteries de secours. A moins qu'il ne songe à naviguer entièrement en manuel, nous pourrons frapper encore une fois, plusieurs fois même, et si nous infectons davantage la matière noire, la régénération deviendra problématique pour Albator et je pourrai l'achever.

- Tout cela demeure théorique, reprit Karvyn la mine toujours revêche. Et vu que le nuage de matière rouge continue sa progression, il va vite devenir notre préoccupation première !

- J'ai l'impression que ce nuage rouge intéresse le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, remarqua Vaélysse. D'ailleurs, il se dirige vers la Terre, et la Terre semble beaucoup lui tenir à cœur.

Elle ricana.

- On peut se permettre de rêver. Et si le nuage de matière rouge nous lâchait la besogne ?

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuva le leader des Sages. L'_Arcadia_ rôde dans la galaxie, sans la quitter, comme s'il attendait le nuage… On l'a même signalé, mais sans confirmation, du côté de la colonie de Miridaï. J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la piller !

- A vous de protéger la station spatiale de Miridaï, colonel Vermon, intima Karvyn. Et parcourez ses listings de fréquentation, pour voir si rien d'anormal n'a été signalé au cours des quarante-huit dernières heures.

- A vos ordres, fit le capitaine de l'_Eréthée_ en saluant les douze membres du Conseil des Sages de Gaïa.

* * *

Toujours sous sédatifs, Albator continuait néanmoins de cauchemarder, à l'infini semblait-il.

« Comme si déjà en état de conscience je ne me morfondais pas assez ! J'ai eu un rayon de soleil et je l'ai ignoré… J'ai vraiment été obtus au possible. Comment ai-je pu ne pas réaliser, ou plutôt le nier tant d'années durant, qu'Alban était un cadeau de Myna et qu'elle me le confiait pour aider à cette rédemption qu'elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces pour moi ? Me sauver, c'était illusoire au possible ! Alban, je n'ai même pas pu te protéger. Et je sens que je n'arrive plus à veiller sur l'_Arcadia_ et ses membres d'équipage ! ».

Errant sans fin dans une salle des machines en flammes et secouée d'explosions, Albator hurla encore et encore, appelant son fils qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver.

* * *

Prentil sursauta.

- Décidément, je ne m'y fais pas, Yama ! Et je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que tu sois mort ! Je n'y ai jamais cru, mais la diseuse de bonne aventure que nous avions consultée, étant ados, t'avait prédit d'atteindre presque les cent ans !

- On ne pouvait pas être deux à passer le cap du siècle à bord de l'_Arcadia_, remarqua Yama avec un déconcertant sens de l'humour. Mais l'atmosphère y est plus lourde que jamais.

Le directeur de la clinique privée se leva pour faire quelques pas.

- Je ne l'ai fait que pour toi, Yama. En aucun cas, je ne voudrais être soupçonné d'être venu en aide à un pirate de sinistre réputation !

- Non, tu l'as fait avant tout pour respecter ton serment médical. Tu n'aurais pas pu laisser Alban mourir de ses blessures ! rectifia le spectre de Yama.

Prentil s'assombrit.

- Le gosse est très loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Il est dans un état critique, le pronostic vital toujours engagé. Son corps est brisé, ses organes lésés, les traumatismes multiples et la cicatrice en travers de sa joue gauche le défigure pour toujours !

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'on découvre le petit ? reprit Yama après un moment de silence.

- Toujours. Les soins, le personnel médical, il y a toujours des fuites possibles. Et je ne pourrai jamais m'interposer si on voulait arrêter le gamin.

- Tu argumenterais la question des soins ! Albator m'a fait confiance pour lui ramener son fils !

- J'espère sincèrement que ton ami ne se berce pas trop d'illusions, fit le chirurgien, pessimiste au possible.

- Oh non, souffla Yama, déjà pâle comme un mort mais semblant devenir plus blême encore.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Kei s'approcha de la Niflung qui se tenait assise sur un des accoudoirs du grand fauteuil aux coussins rouges du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Doc a dit qu'il avait laissé Albator sortir. Où est-il, en ce cas ? Nous avons besoin de lui ! Un autre nuage, indétectable jusque-là, est apparu, et il se dirige droit vers la Terre !

La blonde seconde du cuirassé se mordit les lèvres.

- Mais la Terre n'est plus la priorité de notre capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Mimay leva légèrement la tête, son étrange regard, vide mais néanmoins expressif, se posant sur la jeune femme en combinaison rose et cuissardes noires.

- Il était devenu le moins humains de tous, et il est à présent celui dont le cœur s'est le plus réveillé. Et ça le détruit plus sûrement que le pire de nos ennemis !

- Mais, on ne peut pas laisser la Terre être à nouveau détruite ! se récria Kei, horrifiée. Je ne parviens plus à suivre le raisonnement d'Albator…

- A quoi bon sauver la Terre, si Albator n'a personne à qui la léguer en héritage ? murmura la Niflung. La Terre, Gaïa, la déesse nourricière, à confier à celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, l'ultime espoir d'Albator. C'était déjà personnel, avant. Cela l'est devenu encore plus ! Et, quelque part, il sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il revoie un jour Alban.

- Pauvre gosse, il n'aura vraiment rien reçu de la vie, se désola Kei.

- Il a tout donné à l'_Arcadia_, il en était un des meilleurs membres d'équipage. C'était Alban qui devait un jour s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, je crois que nous le comprenons enfin tous. Ce jour-là seulement, Albator aurait pu partir, en paix.

- Où est-il ? glapit Kei, inquiète au possible.

- Au plus près qu'il puisse l'être d'Alban.

* * *

Machinalement, Albator porta son regard vers les caméras du bord qui renvoyaient sa position et son image à Toshiro.

- Tous les signes étaient là, limpides. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien voulu voir ?

- Peut-être parce que tu avais peur de ta propre humanité ?

- Je l'ai perdue quand la matière noire a ravagé la Terre au lieu de la protéger, quand elle a métamorphosé le Death en cette cauchemardesque monstruosité squelettique qui n'avait plus de cuirassé que le nom. J'ai voulu tout changer, en causant plus de folie encore, jusqu'à la totale destruction. C'était une solution, mais c'était aussi là l'incarnation du mal absolu, celui-là même que j'avais voulu combattre… Je nous ai tous perdus, nos âmes à tous. J'ai à payer.

- Tu ne peux pas te stigmatiser, pour l'éternité ? glissa le Grand Ordinateur.

- Si ! Et je n'ai plus aucune raison de me rapprocher un tant soit peu du militaire fidèle aux ordres que je fus ! Je suis le capitaine pirate d'un vaisseau maudit, un bon vieux stéréotype de fiction !

- Alban est toujours en vie !

- Yama n'est pas revenu, pour m'apprendre… Bien que je doute qu'il ait le cran pour le faire car il doit deviner que je ne veux pas entendre cette nouvelle !

Albator eut un profond soupir.

- Tout était sous mon œil et je n'ai pas compris…

Pivotant sur lui-même, Albator s'emplit le regard des visions de la serre, débordant presque sous les fleurs qui avaient été cultivées avec patience, passion et talent !

- Un véritable jardin de ce que certaines religions appellent « paradis ». Alban est né sur un cuirassé de guerre pirate, son cœur était pourtant pur, il était idéaliste, il croyait que la vie lui apporterait le plus beau… Et il a reçu le pire… Je peux vivre avec le poids de mes fautes, mais pas à ce point ! Je ne peux pas, Toshy, je ne peux plus… Et je ne veux pas non plus mener ce cuirassé et ceux qui l'habitent à une destruction certaine et totale.

- Ils le souhaitent, releva Toshiro.

- Nous prions tous pour que notre errance s'arrête enfin, je le sais très bien ! Mais il y a ces tâches que nous nous fixons aussi pour ne pas complètement devenir fous, à moins que nous ne le soyions déjà…

- Alban est toujours vivant, je suis connecté à la clinique du Professeur Prentil. Ne craque pas, Albator, ça ne te ressemble absolument pas !

- Comme je disais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que je retrouve mon humanité… En étant mortellement efficace, je nous sauvais tous ! J'ai hésité, je me suis rendu en retard sur la passerelle après avoir mis Alban en sécurité, j'en suis parti en coup de vent sans même m'assurer que nous étions en état d'effectuer notre téléportation… Je perds non seulement tous mes réflexes, mais aussi toutes mes responsabilités envers ceux qui me suivent involontairement depuis cent trente ans !

- La Terre et toi devez renaître, insista Toshiro. C'est le plus fol espoir que nous ayons jamais eu ! Il faut t'y raccrocher, y croire. Les nuages de matière rouge arrivent ! Bien avant les colonies de Gaïa, la Terre est menacée !

- Je retourne sur la passerelle. Cap vers la Terre ! intima Albator.


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci à Fanfiction d'avoir ajouter le personnage de Yama/Logan à la liste des characters du fandom_

**13.**

Devant les trois regards interrogatifs, Mimay s'était expliquée.

- Les Walkyries étaient jadis des Niflungs. Mais leur tempérament s'est révélé instable, agressif. Aussi, il y a des siècles, nos responsables de l'époque les ont alors condamnées à l'exil et elles sont parties par vaisseaux cargos entiers. Il s'agissait uniquement d'éléments femelles. Ce qu'on ignorait alors, c'est qu'elles ont emporté la matière rouge avec elles, ce qui leur conférait l'immortalité et un statut de véritables déesses guerrières. En revanche, nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'elles, jusqu'à notre propre extinction. Et voilà que les légendes deviennent réalités. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient autre chose que les récits entendus dans mon enfance.

- Elles me paraissent bien concrètes, grinça Albator. Elles se déplacent à nouveau ?

- Peut-être cherchent-elles un nouveau lieu où s'installer, suggéra Kei.

- Et quand les planètes ne leur plaisent pas, ou ne leur conviennent pas, elles les détruisent, ajouta Yattaran.

- Je me moque de savoir quelles sont leurs motivations, elles n'ont pas à s'en prendre à la Terre, un point c'est tout, siffla le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. On se tiendra à distance respectable de la planète, ensuite, Mimay, ce sera à toi d'agir.

- Oui, soit les matières noire et rouge s'annihileront mutuellement, soit leur puissance conjuguée nous reviendra droit dessus, et on ne sera plus là pour voir la suite ! conclut Yattaran.

- Parfait, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous mettre en position, décréta son capitaine.

* * *

Grande et fine, la pâle blondeur de sa longue chevelure contrastant avec la combinaison noire qui la moulait, Ferno observait distraitement la matière rouge qui entourait son vaisseau amiral, le dissimulant parfaitement ainsi que les cuirassés de la flotte constituée au fil des siècles.

- Tiens tiens, une vieille connaissance dirait-on, remarqua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Oale, se seconde.

- La rumeur disait pourtant qu'il n'y avait plus un seul Niflung de vivant, objecta cette dernière.

- On dirait qu'il reste quelques individus… Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

- En s'éteignant, ils ont perdu une bonne partie de leur pouvoir de projection. Je ne détecte qu'un seul Niflung à bord de ce cuirassé, et elle ne peut pas nous deviner en retour ! se réjouit Oale.

L'amirale Ferno plissa légèrement ses yeux globuleux.

- Elle concentre néanmoins toute la matière noire, elle n'est pas à mésestimer. Et on dirait bien qu'elle et les pirates maudits de ce cuirassé entendent nous barrer la route, voire plus ! As-tu sondé l'âme de chacun d'entre eux ?

De la tête, Oale approuva.

- Je pense que la surprise que nous leur réservons va bien les calmer, gloussa la Walkyrie.

- Les surprises, rectifia Ferno, non moins satisfaite.

* * *

- Les pouvoirs des Walkyries sont bien supérieurs à ce qu'étaient les nôtres, commenta Mimay. Elles déplacent ces nuages rouges à leur guise, les camouflant et les révélant au gré de leurs envies.

- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres ? interrogea Albator.

- C'est très possible. Nous sommes une civilisation de clans, d'essaims si tu préfères. Nous ne voyageons jamais en un seul groupe compact.

- Élémentaire prudence, remarqua le grand pirate balafré. Mais en l'occurrence j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Un seul nuage suffit amplement !

Kei écarquilla soudain les yeux.

- Le nuage rouge, il n'est plus là ! glapit-elle.

- C'est quoi cette blague ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Exactement ce que je viens de soulever, intervint Mimay. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent de la matière rouge. Elles peuvent être n'importe où à présent !

* * *

Les images relayées par l'observatoire de la lune avaient été projetées sur les écrans du Conseil des Sages de Gaïa.

- Ça va être compliqué de contrer ces nuages s'ils apparaissent et disparaissent ainsi ! ragea Karvyn.

- Le colonel Vermon demande s'il peut opérer une nouvelle tentative sur l'_Arcadia_, intervint Neski.

- Qu'il campe sur ses positions, invisible. Notre seconde et dernière frappe doit être soigneusement préparée afin qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de ces pirates ! Coupez la retransmission, je ne crois pas qu'il se passera quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui.

* * *

- Un troisième nuage rouge a fait son apparition ! jeta soudain Toshiro.

- Où est-il ?

- Il vient d'engloutir la colonie de Miridaï…


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Alban n'était plus sur la station spatiale de la colonie de Miridaï, renseigna le spectre de Yama revenu sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Comment cela ?

- Prentil l'avait fait transférer à son autre clinique, sur Ganymède, l'une des lunes galiléennes. Il doit d'ailleurs pratiquer sur lui une autre intervention chirurgicale dans les heures à venir.

- Et… ?

- Il se refuse à poser un diagnostic, avoua Yama.

- A ce point ? souffla Albator qui était tout, sauf soulagé, ou à peine.

- S'il y a un espoir, Prentil ne le laissera pas échapper. Alban est en d'excellentes mains.

- Je l'espère…

- Alors, ces nuages rouges sont pires encore qu'imaginé ? reprit Yama.

- On était à deux doigts de tenter notre chance ! ragea le grand pirate balafré. Mais comme je ne peux songer qu'on lui a fait peur, je redoute la prochaine initiative de cette matière rouge !

- Elle a phagocyté la station spatiale de Gaïa avec une déconcertante facilité. En revanche, ce nuage-là ne se déplace plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous réserve quelque chose.

- Sûrement rien de bon…

- Je crains que sur ce coup ton pessimisme naturel ne soit pas pris en défaut, soupira le spectre.

- Ganymède, as-tu dit ? A moins que le nuage que j'avais face à moi ne se repointe, je pousserais bien les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ jusqu'à Jupiter !

* * *

Syrelle, la seconde de l'_Eréthée_, s'était rendue aux appartements de son colonel.

- Le Conseil a pris bonne note de la perte des quatre cuirassés qui veillaient sur la station de Miridaï. Il déplore ces destructions.

- Ces nuages de matière rouge sont de sacrés morceaux. Nous n'en doutions pas, mais leur puissance dépasse néanmoins les prévisions de nos analystes ! gronda Vermon.

- J'ai aussi relevé quelque chose dans les listings de la colonie, peu avant qu'elle ne soit soufflée par le nuage… glissa la jeune femme rousse.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a eu un transfert médicalisé.

- Oui, ça arrivait tous les jours. Qu'y avait-il qui te fasse tiquer ?

- D'abord le peu d'informations sur le patient. Les lois de Gaïa nous permettent de passer outre le secret médical, hors le dossier est verrouillé au possible. Ensuite, ce patient semble sorti de nulle part, ou plutôt il n'existait sur aucun registre avant d'être admis à la clinique de ce Prentil. Enfin, il est arrivé moins de trente-six heures après notre première attaque de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ah, ce serait un membre d'équipage ? hasarda l'officier de Gaïa, soudain intéressé. Malheureusement je doute qu'il s'agisse de celui que nous voudrions voir mort de préférence ! ? Au vu de la façon dont vole l'_Arcadia_, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est bien son capitaine qui en tient la barre ! Mais il s'agit forcément d'autre chose qu'un simple marin… Les risques pris pour amener ce patient sur Miridaï, son état, et l'y laisser, cela indique qu'il est très important pour Albator ! Oui, voilà une info de premier ordre ! Dis m'en plus sur ce patient ! intima-t-il.

Syrelle s'assit dans un fauteuil face à son colonel.

- C'est un enfant. Un garçon de treize ans.

- Je ne m'attendais pas celle-là ! avoua Vermon en ayant effectivement eut un petit sursaut à l'annonce. Depuis quand est-ce que des pirates maudits et immortels pouponnent ?

La seconde de l'_Eréthée_ se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Treize, quatorze ans, Vermon. Cela nous ramène à l'époque où le Conseil des Sages avait ranimé le clone de Nami pour l'envoyer sur l'_Arcadia_ éliminer les deux balafrés. Et une fois encore l'émissaire a trahi, ce qui a conduit à son exécution lors d'un abordage où nous avons été bien près de toucher au but !

- Je me souviens. Dois-je conclure que ce gosse est le fils de l'un des deux balafrés ?

Syrelle sourit.

- Pas Yama, le code génétique ne correspond pas. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu tirer du dossier médical !

- Tu es sérieuse ? Ce serait inespéré ! tressaillit franchement l'officier de la flotte de Gaïa.

- Impossible de comparer avec les échantillons médicaux de celui qui était à la tête des Deathshadows, il y a longtemps qu'ils sont perdus. Mais, pour l'évidente déduction, je pense qu'on peut très sérieusement la tirer, sourit la jeune femme.

- Nous le constaterons par nous-mêmes, décida le colonel de l'_Eréthée_ en se levant. Cap sur Jupiter, à pleine vitesse ! Nous allons récupérer ce mystérieux patient, et punir au passage ce Prentil pour avoir fait obstruction à notre enquête, trahi en prêtant assistance aux pirates ! Vas t'occuper de notre cap, moi je vais faire rapport de cette découverte au Conseil !

* * *

Oale tendit une tablette à amirale.

- Les derniers relevés. La matière rouge est parfaitement stable.

- Bien.

Ferno esquissa un sourire.

- On dirait bien que tout va se jouer près de Jupiter ! Nous nous déferons en même temps d'Albator et de Vermon !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Toc toc !

- Ça va, Yama, je reconnais assez le courant d'air que tu provoques pour annoncer ta venue. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- L'_Arcadia_ sera bientôt là. Mon capitaine voudra voir ton patient.

- Je ne pourrai rien lui dire de plus que tu ne lui as déjà transmis. L'opération que j'ai pratiquée pour sauver sa jambe droite l'a au contraire amené encore plus près des portes de la mort… Il n'y a pas de bonne manière d'annoncer cela à un père !

- Ah, tu as deviné… souffla le spectre.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, Yama ! Je n'ai peut-être eu qu'une communication verbale avec ton capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, mais la façon dont il me parlait du blessé était éloquente – tout comme sa menace de me trucider si je ne le sauvais pas ! Et, si ça avait été ton enfant, tu me l'aurais par ailleurs également déjà dit ! Ainsi, le pirate le plus redouté et le plus recherché gardait jalousement un grand secret à bord de son vaisseau fantôme !

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé pour ton ami, mais il fait le voyage pour rien. Sans compter que c'est extrêmement dangereux pour lui de quitter le sol sûr de son cuirassé !

- Comment cela.

- L'_Eréthée_ du colonel Vermon devrait arriver en même temps que l'_Arcadia_. Qui sera le premier, je l'ignore. En revanche, j'ai déjà reçu la sommation de remettre mon patient au cuirassé de Gaïa !

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu vas…

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis aussi sous le coup d'une arrestation et je serai moi aussi transféré sur Mars pour y être interrogé !

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne risque rien. Je n'ai fait que remplir mon devoir de médecin, comme tu le rappelais quand tu es venu me demander de le prendre en charge. Tu ne m'as rien confié, je ne pourrai donc rien trahir ! Par contre là, je ne pourrai plus rien pour le garçon.

- Albator ne peut pas faire plus vite… Je vais quand même le prévenir !

* * *

Au récit de Yama, Kei avait rapidement procédé à quelques calculs.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à temps, conclut-elle. Le seul espoir est que Vermon ne sache pas vraiment qui il a dans ses filets.

- Il est fort possible qu'il le sache parfaitement, glissa Mimay. Sinon comment expliquer son empressement ? Il doit jubiler !

- Et pas qu'un peu, grinça Albator. Entre ses mains, Alban représente sa meilleure arme contre moi. Il me faudra donc le lui reprendre au plus vite !

- Hors de question, jeta Yama. L'état d'Alban nécessite beaucoup trop d'attentions et de soins, et Doc a parfaitement reconnu n'être pas équipé pour cela. Récupérer le petit, certainement, mais pas avant longtemps ! Aie au moins cette assurance, Albator : ils vont très bien s'occuper de lui !

- Oui, c'est bien la seule assurance…

* * *

Devinant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Vermon s'était rendu au cabinet de Prentil.

- Les médecins de mon bord ont reçu le dossier médical que vous avez enfin transmis. Ils sont prêts à réceptionner cet Alban. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne manquera pas de soins. Cet enfant est infiniment précieux !

- Oui, il paraît, fit prudemment Prentil.

- Il n'y a aucun risque à le transférer à notre bord ? insista Syrelle.

- Si, toujours. Il ne devrait pas subir ces nouvelles contraintes. Les manipulations, même les plus délicates seront autant de traumatismes pour son corps. Le coma artificiel protège juste son esprit.

- Vous continuerez donc de surveiller votre patient jusqu'à notre arrivée sur Mars, conclut le colonel de l'_Eréthée_. Nous partons immédiatement. J'espère que vous êtes prêt ?

- Je me suis conformé à vos instructions.

Prentil s'étant absenté quelques instants pour prendre un manteau et la trousse médicale qui ne le quittait jamais, Vermon ne put retenir un clin d'œil à l'adresse de sa seconde.

- Le vent a tourné, Syrelle. Nous avons à présent entre les mains la seule chose qui fera plier Albator !

- Le Conseil te félicitera.

- Je pense que nous pouvons être optimistes pour l'avenir, sourit l'officier de la flotte de Gaïa.

L'_Eréthée_ s'apprêtait à relancer ses réacteurs quand l'_Arcadia_ se matérialisa devant lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Mais, on ne peut pas lui tirer dessus ! s'affola Kei. Si on le secoue trop, c'est la vie d'Alban que nous mettrions directement en danger !

- Comme si je l'ignorais, maugréa son capitaine. Il est bien évidemment exclu d'entamer les hostilités avec son _Eréthée_. Et pas davantage question de l'aborder, ce serait également le remue-ménage à son bord. Mais il doit savoir que je ne le lâcherai jamais !

- Ça, il s'en rengorge déjà, et tout le Conseil de Gaïa avec lui, grinça Yattaran que ses poings démangeaient visiblement.

Le massif pirate baissa soudain légèrement la tête, la détournant complètement.

- Et, non, Yattaran, je ne provoquerai pas la mort d'Alban pour les empêcher de se servir de lui contre moi ! rétorqua Albator dans un sifflement. Il ne faut absolument pas y songer !

- Et s'il envisageait d'ouvrir le feu, avec que les chocs de l'affrontement n'achève notre blessé si fragile ? hasarda Syrelle qu'un _Arcadia_ immobile inquiétait encore plus que rugissant de tous ses canons.

- Aucun risque ! Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait jamais laissé le gosse derrière lui à Miridaï.

Du poing, Vermon frappa néanmoins l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Quel dommage que la station araignée soit si loin, l'occasion était rêvée !

- Ils vont nous pister, il suffit de les amener à sa portée, remarqua la jeune femme.

- C'est prévu, mais pas tout de suite. Le précédent guet-apens est encore trop frais à son esprit !

Vermon fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, ça ? grogna-t-il alors qu'un nuage rouge de mauvais augure apparaissait lentement.

Ferno eut un gloussement satisfait.

- Les voilà donc réunis, les deux plus puissants cuirassés qui existent ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Oale, tu peux enfin leur révéler ce que nous sommes réellement !

- A tes ordres, amirale !

Yattaran eut un véritable rugissement.

- Encore ce maudit nuage rouge ! On va finir par passer pour des enfants de chœur si ça continue ! Mimay, j'espère que tu es toujours prête ?

- Attendez, il se passe quelque chose, c'est différent de toutes les observations précédentes.

- Le nuage se dissipe, murmura Albator.

Mais loin de laisser la place au vide sidéral, la matière révéla alors des dizaines de bâtiments de guerre, aux allures de gros oursins, mais ils ne prêtaient absolument pas à rire !

- L'armada des Walkyries ! s'épouvanta la Niflung. Ce n'est pas un exode, c'est une invasion !

Manoeuvrant précipitamment, manquant de peu se percuter, l'_Arcadia_ et l'_Eréthée_ plongèrent dans un saut de téléportation, loin de la flotte ennemie.

* * *

Mimay tremblait comme une feuille, se raccrochant presque désespérément au bras du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui l'avait portée jusqu'à leur appartement.

- La matière noire ne suffira pas, hoqueta la Niflung. Elles sont trop nombreuses !

- Chaque chose en son temps. Il va d'abord falloir réexaminer la question sous ce tout nouvel angle. Quelque part, c'est plus simple : ce n'est pas la matière rouge, ce sont de bons vaisseaux bien concrets, quoique très nombreux !

Albator fronça les sourcils.

- Une invasion. Mais elles n'ont pas détruit la Terre alors qu'elle était à leur portée. La planète est sauve ?

- Je pense. La Terre est un symbole, les Walkyries ont dû finir par le comprendre. Elles ne peuvent pas la réduire à néant.

- Bien, je n'ai donc plus à rôder dans ces parages.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? souffla Mimay.

- Me replier, réfléchir. Entre leur armada et la flotte de Gaïa, il va faire très mauvais d'être un cuirassé pirate ! On va faire un long voyage !

- Mais, tu reviendras ? insista-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! Je dois récupérer Alban !

Mimay se détendit légèrement alors que sa main se tendait machinalement vers la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche d'elle alors que l'_Arcadia_ s'éloignait très très vite, très très loin de la galaxie et de la Terre.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Les mois étaient passés, dans les cités de Mars la vie s'était poursuivie, au gré des célébrations rituelles organisées depuis bien des décennies par le Conseil des Sages.

Le sujet, un instant d'inquiétude, avait été oublié, les nuages de matière rouge et les vaisseaux oursins des Walkyries ayant tout bonnement disparu.

Et il en était de même pour le croque-mitaine pirate, lui aussi un moment réapparu, et à nouveau reparti pour les légendes – mais pas pour tous !

Vermon finissait son petit déjeuner quand il vit celui qui partageait ses repas depuis longtemps sourire avec un plaisir qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

- Alban ?

- Yama est revenu ! murmura l'adolescent en mettant une main devant sa bouche afin que les caméras qui les surveillaient ne puissent permettre qu'on lise sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il doit vouloir n'être visible que de moi. Ou alors c'est à cause du lien entre nous.

Le jeune garçon reposa son bol de céréales presque vide.

- Je me sens un peu barbouillé, je vais prendre l'air !

Se levant de table, il sortit dans le jardin, à l'endroit le plus dégagé, aussi loin si possible d'éventuels autres micros.

- Yama ?

- Je suis juste derrière toi. On s'est tellement inquiété pour toi ! Non, ne tourne surtout pas la tête, continue de t'appuyer à cette fontaine et à faire mine de te rafraîchir le visage.

- Vous êtes tous revenus ? questionna Alban, la voix légèrement altérée.

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout évident pour moi, protesta l'adolescent. Je n'ai jamais su comment s'était fini l'affrontement face au Gorion.

- Le quoi ?

- C'est le nom de la station spatiale araignée qui a paralysé l'_Arcadia_. Ensuite tout a sauté, brûlé, je n'ai plus eu aucun souvenir… Etes-vous saufs ? répéta Alban en s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix.

- Il y a eu des pertes, en salle des machines, presque tout le monde, en fait. Yattaran a soulevé les débris qui t'écrasaient, et ton père t'a sorti de là. Il t'a emmené à l'hôpital de l'_Arcadia_, ton sang ruisselant sur sa combinaison de cuir, et en faisant fi de ses brûlures, de toute la fumée inhalée. Mais le Doc ne pouvait te soigner, il a dû choisir de…

- J'ai compris, inutile de tout me détailler. Et Prentil m'a expliqué aussi. Mais j'ai peur d'être une arme contre mon propre père ! Il faut me sortir d'ici !

- Nous y travaillons. Mais c'est compliqué. Je suis un fantôme, l'ombre du souvenir de ma vie humaine. Ça aide Albator et ça lui cause bien des soucis !

Alban se racla la gorge.

- Il faut faire vite, insista le jeune garçon. Très bientôt, les Sages ne se contenteront plus d'interrogatoires presque cordiaux… Et je ne veux pas pouvoir raconter tout ce que je sais sur l'_Arcadia_, l'équipage, mon père !

- Tu ne sais pas assez pour les intéresser. Nous t'avons toujours traité en mousse, les secrets de la malédiction…

- Mais Toshiro a commis l'erreur de tout me dire ! Je l'ai harcelé quand Doc m'a révélé le secret de polichinelle sur l'identité de mon père ! Ils auraient dû te le dire aussi, non ?

- Ils ont eu raison de ne rien me révéler. Je vivais un rêve éveillé, avec le souvenir d'une femme merveilleuse que j'avais enfin pu aimer avec mon esprit et mon corps d'adulte. J'aurais plus haï Albator de me ramener à la réalité que me laisser m'enferrer dans mes illusions où tu étais le bébé avec les yeux de ta maman ! Mon grand frère et moi avions été en compétition pour Nami, ce fut encore pire pour Myna avec ton père ! Le charisme et l'aura de mort du pirate l'a emporté. Je me suis incliné. Et tu es venu au monde si vite après ! Et elle est partie, trop tôt aussi… Tu as eu deux parents exceptionnels, Alban. Et nous allons venir te ramener à bord d'un vaisseau de folie qui est finalement le seul endroit où tu seras vraiment en sécurité !

- Merci, Yama.

Le spectre disparu, le jardinier commençant à poser des regards insistants sur le jeune prisonnier qui se baignait encore et encore le visage, Alban revint dans la villa.

* * *

En véhicule blindé, escorté, Alban avait été amené à la clinique Nouvelle Terre où il avait subi toute une panoplie d'examens.

- Je suis à vos ordres, fit Vermon en saluant le leader du Conseil des Sages de sa flotte.

- Revenez prendre un passager, colonel, intima Karvyn. Ensuite, repartez à la chasse aux pirates.

- Le capitaine Albator est reparti dans l'oubli.

- Vous aurez son fils, annoncez-le officiellement, et il va accourir plus vite qu'un chiot la queue frétillante avant sa promenade quotidienne ! Et là, vous savez quoi faire !

- Oh que oui. Et j'ai très hâte d'en finir, Eminence ! Sauf qu'il ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement !

- Ca, c'est à vous de jouer ! gronda Karvyn.

- Je repars en mission, obéit l'officier de la flotte de Gaïa.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

- Bienvenue à bord, Alban !

- Non, sans façon…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon garçon. Tu es parfaitement remis de tes blessures, tu es une monnaie de chantage de première catégorie !

- Formi…

- Bienvenue à bord, répéta Vermon alors que la navette venait d'amener Alban. Nous partons en voyage, mais le tien sera plus court !

Involontairement, Alban eut un regard par-dessus son épaule, apercevant le spectre de Yama, puis il suivit le colonel de l'_Eréthée_.

* * *

- Ton rapport ! aboya le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je suis mort, change de ton, je ne suis plus ton larbin. Et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. J'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Alban, mais il n'a pas réalisé…

- C'était une évidence. Il ne comprend pas toutes les implications de ton état de spectre. Un enfant perdu dans la guerre d'immortels, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ?

- Quand il me voit, il y a tant d'espoirs dans ses yeux verts ! Mais il ne saisit pas que je ne peux avoir d'emprise physique sur lui ou sur ce qui l'entoure, pour l'aider. Et à chaque fois je dois le laisser. Alban doit gamberger comme jamais. Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra bon encore longtemps. Il va soit hurler après toi pour que tu reviennes, soit cracher tout ce qu'il sait à Gaïa de sa volonté ou sous les drogues maintenant qu'il est en parfaite santé.

- J'avais déjà tout parfaitement compris, siffla en retour Albator. Le temps n'existant pas pour nous, j'ai été absent trop de mois, je n'ai pas vu les semaines passer, alors qu'Alban revenait à la vie et à la conscience… Il a peut-être même dû se croire abandonné ! Il m'en veut ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en arriver à ce sujet.

- Et Vermon vient d'embarquer Alban… Me revoilà pieds et poings liés face à son _Eréthée_… Mais cette fois on pourra tenter un abordage à la hache et dans le carnage ! gronda sauvagement le grand pirate balafré. Les combinaisons d'assaut sont prêtes ?

- Comme elles le sont depuis qu'on a quitté la planète de Mimay, que tu t'es replongé au plus profond dans la matière noire, que l'_Arcadia_ a baigné dans le pire bain qui soit ! Yattaran et Kei mèneront un massacre démentiel si tu leur en donne l'ordre, pour l'enfant… Et… Et même si tu ne l'ordonnes pas, ils le feront !

Albator eut un gémissement, alors que Mimay avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, caressant doucement la lourde cape noire doublée de rouge.

- Oui, au vu de ce qui se prépare, il faudra peut-être en arriver là, glissa la Niflung.

- Nous ramènerons Alban ! rugit Yattaran, poings serrés, assurant par réflexe le nœud de son bandana.

- Et de façon prioritaire : vivant ! siffla Albator, sa silhouette reflétant le doute et même un peu de peur alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son grand fauteuil de bois sculpté aux confortables coussins rouges.

* * *

Syrelle enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles, Ugold avait rejoint l'_Eréthée_ en tant que second.

- C'est donc lui notre précieux passager. En dépit de la cicatrice de son visage, il est très mignon !

- Bas les pattes, vous. On ne s'en prend pas aux mineurs !

- J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire, remarqua Ugold.

- On va se servir de lui, mais sans le toucher. Il n'est pas question d'autre chose.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas du tout, colonel Vermon ! remarqua Ugold.

- Chacun ses penchants, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais vous avez la fâcheuse tendance à vous en prendre à des enfants. Et cela, ça me dégoûte !

- Il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, sinon je serais en prison ou interné, au lieu de porter cet uniforme ! ricana le second de l'_Eréthée_. C'est très mal par contre de prêter l'oreille aux rumeurs !

- Ne me faites pas la leçon. Nous n'avons qu'une mission à remplir ensemble, ensuite je récupèrerai ma seconde habituelle !

- Il faudra donc que nous travaillions en bonne entente, conclut Ugold avec un sourire trop ravi qui fit frémir même l'endurci colonel de l'_Eréthée_.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Sorti de sa cellule, Alban avait été conduit au centre hospitalier de l'_Eréthée_.

Vermon s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie d'un homme en blouse blanche.

En combinaison gris sombre de prisonnier, menotté, l'adolescent ne pouvait réfréner des frissons, de la peur dans ses immenses prunelles vert émeraude.

- Docteur Shurntz, il est tout juste remis de terribles blessures ! plaida le colonel de l'_Eréthée_. Il est ici dans un autre but !

- Oui, il est parfaitement sain. Le rapport final du Professeur Prentil est sans contestation possible, bien qu'il ait mis des semaines à le transmettre. Je suis chirurgien, autant que lui, et je sais que le gosse était apte à être interrogé bien plus tôt que prétendu ! Et je veux aider Gaïa à mettre fin à toutes ces engeances ! On m'a chargé de tirer de lui tout ce qu'il sait avant votre confrontation avec l'_Arcadia_, ça pourrait vous aider, voire vous sauvez la mise, colonel ! Ne faites donc pas la fine bouche. Moi aussi je prends mes ordres directement du Conseil de Gaïa.

- Est-ce indispensable que ce soit aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je dois lui faire mes propres examens afin de doser au mieux les sérums à lui administrer.

- Et moi, j'ai un message à faire tourner en boucle sur toutes les ondes. L'_Arcadia_ ne pourra pas ne pas le capter !

- Mon père ne viendra pas. Il a une plus importante mission qu'il s'est donnée. Il ne va pas risquer de se faire arrêter, tuer !

- J'ai la certitude de tout le contraire, ricana Vermon. Inutile d'essayer de le protéger, ou de me leurrer, tu es bien trop jeune pour cela ! Soyez soigneux avec ce garçon, Dr Shurntz, il ne nous est utile qu'en parfaite santé physique et mentale !

- Vous connaissez votre métier, colonel, et moi le mien !

* * *

Même Kei eut un sifflement rageur.

- Ils nous défient ouvertement !

- C'était ce à quoi nous nous attendions, depuis le tout début, rectifia Mimay. Et au moins nous avons à présent la certitude, en chair et en os, qu'Alban est vivant – sans vouloir te vexer pour tes petits voyages de spectre, Yama !

- Je comprends parfaitement qu'il vous a fallu voir les images et entendre le message de Vermon.

- Vermon sait que nous allons accourir… Il faut donc que j'y aille seul ! décréta soudain Albator.

- Hors de question ! glapirent ses quatre interlocuteurs, même si un était un fantôme !

- Je ne sollicite pas votre avis ! rétorqua sèchement le grand pirate balafré en se détournant pour quitter la passerelle.

- Et c'est tout aussi inacceptable pour nous ! jeta Kei avec virulence, s'interposant entre les portes et son capitaine. Nous ne formons qu'un avec l'_Arcadia_. C'est nous tous, ou personne !

- Vous êtes vraiment têtus, tous !

- Autant que toi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Yattaran en venant à côté de la blonde seconde du cuirassé pirate.

- Vermon nous appelle, nous devons donc poliment aller à son rendez-vous, mais avec nos manières à nous ! grinça Albator en revenant, au soulagement de ses subordonnés, vers la barre de bois.

* * *

Finissant son service, Ugold avait quitté la passerelle de l'_Eréthée_, regagnant son appartement.

Dans l'intimité de son petit foyer pour la mission, il avait fait tourner sur son ordinateur les enregistrements pris dans la cellule du jeune prisonnier du cuirassé de Gaïa.

« Pourquoi ils n'ont pas mis de caméra dans la salle de bain ? ! ».

Pour sa part, c'étaient plutôt les enregistrements des combats précédents de l'_Arcadia_ contre les bâtiments de Gaïa qui avaient retenu toute l'attention de Vermon.

- Gordion sera à nouveau de la partie. Mais même si on le paralysera, on ne réussira pas deux fois à berner ce pirate maudit ! Il faut absolument que nous agissions sur d'autres plans, comme celui de lui lier les mains avec la mainmise que j'ai sur la vie de son gamin ! Sauf qu'il ne nous permettra pas longtemps d'user de ce moyen de pression. Qu'en penses-tu, Syrelle ?

- S'il avait voulu s'ôter ce souci de la tête, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'aurait pas fait soigner son enfant, ne l'aurait pas laissé derrière lui, ou alors nous aurait affronté en orbite de Ganymède provoquant ainsi la mort d'Alban par les soubresauts du combat. Attends-toi au pire, Vermon.

- Je le suis depuis mon premier départ pour me mesurer à l'_Arcadia_.

- Je l'espère, car j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre ma place de seconde à la fin de mon congé de maternité !… Encore une chose : ne laisse jamais Ugold s'approcher du gamin. Ce type a la plus sordide des réputations qui soit, mais prudent et rusé puisqu'on n'a jamais pu le coincer !

- Je sais, assura encore Vermon.

* * *

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrant, Alban posa un regard surpris sur son tardif visiteur.

- Passé vingt-deux heures, personne ne vient…

- Je t'ai apporté un chocolat chaud. Tous les enfants aiment le chocolat chaud ! sourit Ugold en tendant la tasse fumante à l'adolescent.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- L'_Eréthée_ ne se cache même plus… gronda Yattaran.

- Forcément, il nous attend, ajouta Kei, poings serrés.

- Et Vermon a Alban, ajouta Yama. Je n'ai aucune consistance physique, je ne peux en rien vous prêter assistance utile… Alban dort, je le sens. Mettons notre plan à exécution : aller chercher le petit, et le ramener !

- Oh que oui, nous y allons ! ordonna Albator. Sus à l'ennemi !

* * *

- En plein dans le piège, gloussa Vermon. Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps, vieux pirate ! Feu de toutes les pièces, ordonna-a-t-il dans son oreillette.

- Et ce pirate ne se fera pas prendre deux fois au même piège, remarqua Lhuran son ordinateur central.

- Nous avons amélioré le stratagème. Et je détiens l'objet de ses désirs de père. Je le dirige exactement où je veux qu'il soit, lui. Et dans la foulée, je m'occupe de son monstrueux cuirassé !

- Depuis quand tu me caches une partie de tes intentions, colonel ? J'ai été programmée pour t'assister. Je ne le puis, si tu ne me dis pas tout !

- Depuis que le Conseil me donne des ordres précis ! Et vu que ces êtres qui s'appellent elles-mêmes Walkyries, doit demeurer présent à l'esprit, et nous devons nous attendre à ce qu'elles réapparaissent à tout instant ! Nous sommes dans de sales draps. Nous avons trop d'ennemis, en une fois, et un an n'a pas suffi à ce que nous arrivions à nous préparer… Je suis supposé avoir tous les atouts entre les mains, et j'ai la conviction qu'il s'agit de tout le contraire !

- L'_Eréthée_, tout seul, rien aux alentours. Cette station araignée de Gorion est donc tout proche. Hors de question que nous nous fassions piéger à nouveau ! siffla Albator. Comme prévu : en manuel intégral ! Désolé, Toshiro, mais je te désactive.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu peux m'éteindre. J'espère juste te retrouver, plus tard.

- Merci, Toshy. Je suis désolé. Rien à voir avec le fait que tu te sois dressé un jour contre ma folie d'activer tous les oscillateurs et donc provoquer la destruction de tout l'univers et donc de la Terre !

Albator eut un profond soupir.

- Je dois récupérer mon fils ! C'est tout ce qui importe en ce moment.

- Et nous serons tous là ! rugit Yattaran, poings serrés, et refermant plus encore le nœud de son bandana.

L'_Eréthée_ à portée de tir, Albator n'hésita plus.

- Yama, mon fils est bien là ? Confirme-le-moi une dernière fois.

- Oui.

- J'y vais ! Tous aux tubes d'abordage !

Et par anticipation, le capitaine de _l'Arcadia _sortit de leurs étuis les terribles cosmogun et gravity saber.

- Je suis enfin revenu, Alban. J'arrive ! Et qu'aucun tir ne soit envoyé sur le cuirassé de Gaïa !

* * *

Les scans thermiques de l'_Eréthée_ ne les détectant pas, uniquement cernables en visuel, les marins de l'_Arcadia_ avaient profité de cet éternel avantage pour progresser dans les coursives du cuirassé de Gaïa.

Albator tourna la tête vers Yama qui lui collait au train.

- Conduis-moi à la cellule d'Alban !

- A présent, suis-moi.

Et contrairement à son habitude, le grand pirate balafré obéit au spectre.

Braqué par deux armes dont il n'ignorait rien de la dangerosité, Vermon leva les mains.

- Lâche plutôt ton arme ! aboya Albator dans un rugissement. Et écarte-toi d'Alban !

Le colonel de l'_Eréthée_ obéit, lui permettant de voir le corps sanglant d'Ugold écroulé au sol.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis un militaire, je m'en prends pas aux enfants. Mon second d'un moment ne partageait pas cette politique de guerre. Je peux m'assurer d'un otage, soit, mais je ne lui ferai personnellement aucun mal physique.

Vermon serra les poings et abaissa lentement les bras.

- Retournons sur nos passerelles respectives et affrontons-nous, en adultes. Refuse et mes escouades vous tomberont dessus, Albator et même toi ne pourras pas l'emporter sur elles !

- Tu ne devrais pas servir de mauvais maîtres, Vermon. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

- Quoi, comme toi, à l'époque des Deathshadows ?

- Possible…

- Nous sommes là, jetèrent Kei et Yattaran en faisant irruption dans la cellule.

Prenant entre ses bras Alban qui semblait juste dormir paisiblement sur le lit, Albator battit en retraite, couvert par ses lieutenants, ramenant son fils au seul foyer possible, l'_Arcadia_.

- Une fois à bord, feu de toutes les pièces sur l'_Eréthée _!


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Revenu sur sa passerelle, en terrain familier, Albator se saisit de la barre de son cuirassé.

- Et maintenant, que le combat commence vraiment ! rugit-il.

- Sauf qu'on risque de se faire surprendre, encore, glissa Kei qui avait repris son poste.

- On ne pourra pas se défendre contre cette onde qui nous a déjà mis HS, mais vu que nous sommes en manuel, on aura plus de répondant que la dernière fois ! J'espère… conclut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Yama, veille sur Alban !

- Ça ne va pas suffire… Elles sont de retour, les Walkyries ! Je le sens !

- Evite de parler de malheur avant qu'il n'arrive, intima Albator. J'ai d'abord un cuirassé de Gaïa à dégommer… ou pas.

- Que veux-tu dire, capitaine ? jeta Yattaran.

- J'ai Alban, c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait. Je m'en vais ! Toshiro, tu es actif, pousse les réacteurs !

- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Mais l'_Arcadia_ ne bougea pas, tous ses systèmes électroniques éteints en une fraction de seconde.

- Original, marmonna Albator. Mais pas deux fois. Que tout ce qui soit opérationnel en manuel nous projette dans un saut de téléportation ! ordonna-t-il avec hargne. Je reviendrai régler mes comptes plus tard, en fonction de ce qu'Alban me racontera.

Kei et Yattaran froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais se contentant d'obéir aux ordres.

* * *

Le sourire sur les lèvres, et le bonheur absolu dans les prunelles vertes, furent la plus belle d'Albator qui serra alors contre lui son fils.

- Je n'avais jamais eu droit à une telle étreinte, murmura l'adolescent.

- Je ne savais pas t'aimer à ce point, en ouvrant un cœur que j'imaginais mort à jamais… Alban !

- Je vais bien. Tu es là…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Dans le brouillard, la tête qui tourne… Ugold ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? siffla le grand pirate balafré, la voix légèrement haletante, anxieuse même, surprenant le jeune garçon qui ne comprit pas.

- De rien, pourquoi ?

- En ce cas, ça va !

- Mais, papa !

Mais sans répondre à l'adolescent, Albator avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de l'_Arcadia_ aussi Alban fixa Doc qui était demeuré près de son lit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'ai fait passer des examens, certains tests. Tu es intact, petit, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais de quoi ! ?

Alban eut un sursaut.

- Cet Ugold, il avait un drôle de regard… Mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir ensuite. Pourquoi m'aurait-il fait du mal ? Et quel mal aurait-il pu me faire ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Ce n'est rien, ton papa l'a dit, assura le Doc de l'_Arcadia_, presque tendrement. Ton papa va te défendre, se battre comme un lion. Laisse les adultes à leurs histoires de fous !

* * *

- En manœuvrant en manuel au plus possible, l'_Arcadia_ a évité le gros de l'influence des ondes paralysantes du Gorion. Et il a filé. Colonel Vermon, vous avez dans la foulée perdu notre seule monnaie d'échange !

- Albator a tenté la pire option d'abordage qui avait été refusée d'envisager. Il est parvenu jusqu'à la cellule, a repris son fils.

Face au Conseil des Sages, Vermon n'en menait pas large mais conservait son attitude militaire, respectueuse, en mode de rapport presque réglementé.

- Le lieutenant Ugold est mort.

- Oui, résultat de l'abordage. Il était devant moi, Albator l'a abattu, avant d'avancer plus.

- Il n'y a aucun enregistrement pour accréditer vos dires, colonel Vermon ! remarqua Vaélysse, furieuse.

Vermon fronça les sourcils.

- Vous m'avez donné un pédophile pour second… Une autre manipulation ?

- On pourrait dire ça. Pour se débarrasser d'une monstruosité sans nom, avoua Neski. Mais vous avez perdu notre otage !

- Je vais le récupérer.

- Inutile. Quand il étant inconscient, on a fait ce qu'il fallait, sur ce garçon, se réjouit Karvyn. Nous avons gagné ! Rentrez au bercail, colonel !

- A vos ordres, céda Vermon.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

S'agenouillant, Alban effleura de la main les fleurs qui recouvraient entièrement la tombe de Yama.

- Il fait partie intégrante de la Terre. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

- Je pensais avoir plus de temps, fit le spectre qui se tenait derrière le jeune garçon et son père. La boucle est bouclée. Mais les Walkyries sont en place, elles vont passer vraiment à l'action, sachant que nous n'ignorons plus rien d'elles et de la puissance de leur armada.

- Elles ont voulu que nous marinions, dans l'attente qu'elles réapparaissent. Nous sommes prêts, au pire, fit Albator. Elles ont face à elles Gaïa et nous. Finalement, peut-être que contre notre propre gré, nous allons nous battre du même côté.

- J'avais donc raison dans mon testament, sourit Yama. Tu peux battre ta coulpe, Albator !

- Jamais de la vie ! En revanche, tu ne te trompais effectivement pas sur un autre point.

- Ah, lequel.

- Nous confions la Terre, la vraie Gaïa, en héritage à Alban. C'est lui qui la verra entièrement renaissante.

- J'ai à la protéger, c'est ça ?

- Le flambeau te revient. Je l'ai détruite, involontairement. Tu vas lui rendre sa splendeur.

- Ce sera beaucoup de boulot…

- Je serai à tes côtés. Yama aussi, à sa façon. Notre immortalité a peut-être finalement du bon. Mais c'est une sacrée tâche qui est devant nous. Les Walkyries ont des ressources insoupçonnées.

- Ce n'est pas là le genre de détail qui t'arrête, glissa Yama avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Il n'empêche que ça reste un très gros morceau, admit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Pourtant, il faudra tout tenter pour empêcher qu'elles ne s'installent sur le sanctuaire qui nous revient.

Albator posa son regard sur Alban.

- Si tu croyais que Kei, Yattaran et moi t'entraînions, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui t'attend. Le temps manque à présent. Nous devons faire de toi un homme et un guerrier avant même que tu ne fêtes tes quatorze ans !

- Tu me prépares en ce but, depuis toujours. Oui, je serai bientôt un homme accompli.

- Je suis très fier de toi, Alban. Tu es magnifique ! se réjouit Albator en faisant doucement glisser le cuir de son gant sur la cicatrice qui marquait la joue gauche de l'adolescent.

Alban leva ses prunelles vertes sur son père.

- Je serai digne de toi.

- Je crois que tu n'ignores pas que tu l'es déjà, sourit le grand pirate balafré en étreignant les épaules de son fils.

Alban tressaillit violemment, gémit, yeux clos.

- Son chocolat m'a tellement donné envie de dormir. Mais il n'a pas pu attendre, j'ai senti ses baisers, ses mains sur ma peau. Est-ce cela que tu redoutais, ce pour quoi tu questionnais Doc de façon si insistante ?

- Oui. Tu étais bien trop jeune pour endurer cela. Tu es bien trop petit, pour tant de choses, mon pauvre enfant ! Je t'ai fait venir dans un bien triste monde. Pardonne-moi.

- Nous avons tous pris cette décision, rappela Yama. Nous étions tellement heureux de la promesse de vie que portait Myna.

- Une lueur dans les ténèbres, admit Albator. Une chance d'avenir que nous n'espérions plus… Et tes premiers cris à la naissance ont résonné dans l'_Arcadia_, ranimant le cœur de tous. Tu nous as sauvé, Alban, et c'est nous qui ne t'en serons jamais assez gré !

- Je suis juste venu au monde, objecta l'adolescent.

- Oui, en effet. Un véritable miracle. Tu es notre porte-bonheur. Je t'aime, Alban, je peux enfin te l'avouer, à la face de tous. Je n'ai plus peur d'avoir une famille, c'est une bénédiction et non la faiblesse que je redoutais. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je veux t'honorer, Alban, pour tout ce que tu m'apportes.

De l'étui à sa cuisse droite, Albator tira le pistolet à crosse de bois.

- Je suis en train de faire forger le tien. Mais d'ici là, je veux que tu le portes. Je n'ai plus d'ancêtre depuis longtemps. Mais je veux que cette arme soit celle de notre dynastie pour l'avenir.

- Mais c'est ton arme, papa ! protesta le jeune garçon, néanmoins fasciné par la lourde arme entre ses mains.

- Qui d'autre pourrait donc la détenir ?

Alban caressa doucement le métal du cosmogun.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, papa.

- Tu es grand, tu es jeune, mais le monde dans lequel tu grandis le nécessite.

- Non, je crois que tu ne comprends pas, sourit l'adolescent. J'ai été programmé pour ça !

Braquant son père, Alban lui tira en plein cœur.

FIN


End file.
